They Were in Love
by Shards of Jade
Summary: A Little Fluff Piece on Ami and Ani after they're married.


In honor of Episode II coming out on DVD, I have resolved to fix this fic up a bit, and if the interest still holds, I'll post the sequel. 

The fic itself is between Episodes II & III. Ani and Ami are married and have been for about a year. Ami is still senator of Naboo and not much else has changed. Ani is 23 and Amidala is 28. I refer to something that obviously didn't happen in the movies because they didn't know each other, and I realize their ages are off, so I guess you can call this an AU, but it pretty much holds to the original story. 

Disclaimer: Don't sue me Mr. Lucas. I'm really harmless. Really. ::twitch:: 

**They Were in Love**

**by: the scoundrel**

            "Is he late again?" Sabé looked into Amidala's face and saw her answer. The queen gave a fed up sigh. "I don't know why I ever married him."

            Sabé smiled coyly. "It's because you wanted to sleep with him, but your morals didn't let you otherwise." This comment was rewarded with a pillow to Sabé's face. 

            "Actually, it was because I was completely charming and swept you off your feet." Both Amidala's and Sabé's faces whipped around towards the door at the sound of the new voice. Leaning against the doorjamb was a very smug-looking Anakin Skywalker. 

            Amidala snorted. "As I remember, I thought I was going to die when I declared my love to you. That's not what I call a great omen." 

            Sabé fidgeted. "Um, I'll leave you two alone. Good luck Ani; she's really angry this time." The last part, Sabé said under her breath, so only Anakin would hear her, but to no avail. "I heard that!" the senator screamed at her best friend. 

            Amidala sat on their bed with both her legs and arms crossed. Ani cringed. _"Uh oh. Double-crossed. That's a bad sign. Maybe I should lighten up the mood."_

            "So based on Sabé's comment, I'm guessing you haven't told her about that night in Coruscant." Seeing her look that was anything but amused, he continued. "You were so beautiful that night without the pounds of makeup and those frivolous dresses. Just Padmè, my Padmè." He sighed. Beautiful was just a word; it could never truly express how breathtaking she actually was that night.

            Jade green dress with blue Celtic trimming. The neckline was low and square, and the fabric hung in all the right places. She had just enough makeup to enhance her features, but it was nothing compared to her usual queenly appearance. Her only jewelry was an emerald and sapphire necklace with matching earrings, both of which Ani got for her. When he saw her, his breath got stuck in his throat. 

            Emotion swept through his face at the memory. _"I don't know what I'd do without her. Probably die. Or do something crazy."_

            Amidala peered into his face curiously. _"I wonder what he's thinking about. He sort of blanked out after he started talking about that night in Coruscant. That was a wonderful night. I could barely keep my hands off of him. And who could blame me?" _

            Black dress slacks and a navy blue tunic was a nice change from the usual Jedi outfit he wore. His braid was newly cut, signifying his new knighthood. He was starting to grow a goatee, which made him look incredibly sexy, and Amidala preferred it to the customary beard. 

            _"I'm glad he still has it. It still makes him look so young, even four years later." _

            Both were taken out of their reverie when a sudden burst of flame came up in the fireplace. 

            Anakin smiled guiltily. "I still don't have total control over my emotions, especially concerning you and my mother. Stuff like this happens, although they're less frequent when they used to be."

            "What were you thinking about?" She looked up at him with innocent eyes. 

            He looked embarrassed for a while and just muttered, "What we did after we ate."

            "Oh," was her only reply. 

            After a few minutes of silence, Ani finally asked, "So do you for give me for being late on our anniversary?"

            "Anakin Skywalker, it was out first anniversary as a married couple! How could you? I had everything planned perfectly, down to the last detail."

            "Well, we can still follow your schedule. What are we supposed to be doing now?"

            "gbvischtinx."

            "What?"

            "Having wild, passionate sex," she muttered.

            He grinned impishly. "Well, let's get started."

            Amidala gave her husband a dirty look. "I wouldn't count on it if I were you. You'll be lucky if you won't have to sleep in the guest quarters."

            Ani's smile was wiped off his face. "Fine. Then what do you want to do?" When she shrugged, he sighed. He was about to say something when suddenly an idea popped into his head. He quickly left the room, his wife's eyes peering curiously at his exit. Suddenly music came onto the overhead system. 

            "He's going to wake up the whole palace. Sith, he can be difficult sometimes." 

            Ani arrived a moment later with a triumphant gleam in his eye. He was surprise when Ami remarked coldly, "I don't see why you're so happy. All you are going to accomplish from this is disturbing everyone else's sleep."

            Her manner made his face fall, yet he managed to stutter, "The music is only playing in this room. No one else can hear it. And I'm happy because I'm playing a song that I thought would be special for you, but obviously it means more for me than it does for you." 

            "What are you talking about Ani?" 

            "Don't you remember? This song was playing the first time we…" he trailed off. 

Suddenly Amidala started crying. 

Anakin inwardly groaned. _"Now I've done it. I've finally pushed her over. She's never going to forgive me now." But to his surprise and delight, she leapt into his arms and started apologizing. _

"This was so thoughtful of you, Ani. I can't believe you remembered. I'm sorry I was so hard on you, but I've just missed you so much. Please forgive me."

She was bawling into his shoulder by now, all the time her husband whispering comforting words. "Shh, don't worry about it. It's fine. It's okay. Don't worry." Once he reassured her, using some help from the Force, she calmed down. 

"Now," he said softly, "May I have this dance?" Amidala nodded, and they danced, just thankful to be in each other's arms. 

***

After what seemed like an eternity, they parted. The music faded long ago, as did the anger. All that was left was love, and they swayed to the beat of that. 

"As soon as they separated, Anakin asked devilishly, "How about that wild, passionate sex now?" 

With a straight face, Ami said, "No." 

            Disbelieving, Ani just stared at her. Suddenly, her face softened. "I would, however, be overjoyed if you would make love to me." 

His grin matched her own as he picked her up and led her to the bed. Gently laying her down, he then climbed on top of her and slowly removed her clothes. At that moment, he _knew he could never lose this woman, no matter what. She pulled his mouth to hers, and they succumbed to the love pulsing between them, intoxicated with the Force.  _

***

Amidala lay on her side, her husband's body draping hers. His arms were around her, and the senator sighed contentedly. She loved him so much she could hardly contain herself. 

Anakin tightened his grip around his beloved. The Jedi marveled at how she could make him feel like a shy, nine-year-old boy again, while at the same time very much a man. And he knew it was love; not flimsy, adolescent love, but passionate, all-consuming, and pure love. The kind of love that only comes along once. Ani felt the Force stronger when he was with her; his senses were more acute. He sighed with pure happiness. 

Using the Force, he scanned her hormones to see if she would want to go for another round. Abruptly, a disturbance was detected. 

Amidala felt her lover stiffen behind her and turned to look at him questionably. He didn't say anything, but just gently pushed her onto her back and straddled her. When she started to giggle, He quickly shushed her and, with his eyes closed, spread his palm and passed it over her lower abdomen. 

Suddenly his eyes opened. They were glassy from unshed tears that threatened to spill at any moment. 

"What's wrong?" she asked in a frightened voice, her face filled with concern. "What did you sense?" 

"Your body is producing the hCG hormone," he stated simply. 

His wife stared at him wide-eyed and unbelieving. "But that would only happen if I was…if I was…"

"…pregnant," he finished for her. "It seems like you just, I mean _we just, conceived." _

"Now?" she asked with amazement. 

He smiled and nodded. 

She let out a peal of laughter and leapt up, making Anakin fall off of her. Ami jumped on her lover, and now father of her child, ringing her arms around his neck. 

"I'M PREGNANT!!" 

She kissed him fiercly, all the time knowing that she could die happy now. 

Because they were in love.

Finis. 

So, how did you like it? Well, since i'm not strong in the Force, the only way i can know is if you, you guessed it: READ AND REVIEW. Or actually, you just read, so now all you have to do is review. Come on, you already did the hard part. Plus, if enough people like it, I'll do a sequel when they find out they're having twins. 

Oh, and a side note: I know hCG doesn't show until a week after conception, but this is in a galaxy far, far away, and Anakin has special Force powers, so oh well. 


End file.
